


A Field of Nothing

by sourfeelingshin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKita, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Other, Post-Timeskip, Sad, atsumu doesn't know whats wrong, atsumu is a pro vb player, based on a Twitter prompt, im sorry, it's a angst drabble, kita is a farmer, kita looks out for atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourfeelingshin/pseuds/sourfeelingshin
Summary: Atsumu drives, the wind screaming at the silence, a soft hum filling the air. Why did he do this? Kita probably hates him now.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 20





	A Field of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a warning, this does contain self-doubt and descriptions of an unhealthy mental state, so if that triggers you, I'm sure there are WAY more nice and fluffy AtsuKita fics here! If you do read, I hope you can enjoy! :b Also I'm super sorry about it being short, I'll try to have a longer one up next time!!

The wind screamed against the windows. A soft hum played from the radio. The wheel felt heavier in his hands, a feeling of dread gnawing at his stomach.

‘Would you just learn to take care of yourself Atsumu? Please. I hate seeing you like this’. Kita’s words rang through Atsumu’s mind, torturing him, mocking him.  
‘Why do you have to be so pathetic? You’re so useless. He hates you. He hates how much you rely on him for every little thing. You can’t even look after yourself you purposeless idiot.’he stared himself down, repeating himself until the rice fields finally came into view.

He parked the car in the driveway before flinging the door open, and sprinting toward the building. He pounded on the door, shouting ‘Kita’ over and over. ‘Kita please open the door, it’s me, Atsumu, please I’m sorry, please just open it Kita, I can’t be without you.’ Atsumu whimpered, begging and knocking at the door.

He slid down the door, tears suffocating him. There was a movement in the field, causing Atsumu’s head to snap upwards. He shot up, running toward the rice paddy. ‘Kita!’ he shouted,  
stumbling over to where he saw the motion.‘Kita, Kita where are you? Please Kita, please.’ Atsumu was yelling frantically now, scrambling to search as much as he could. He ran forward, before tripping over an object. He turned his head, and a pained scream filled the air as Atsumu stared down at the corpse of his best friend, his lover, his everything, Kita Shinsuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed, or at least, thought the writing was ok! I'm really into Haikyuu right now, and this was based off of a twitter prompt, so yeah. I hope you have a great day, and I hope to see you soon, and thank you for your time!! Also, if you guys have any Haikyuu!! ship requests, please feel free to comment them down below, and if you'd like, a prompt too!!!


End file.
